An Old Friend
by gopride10
Summary: Years after the breakup of the Naked Brothers Band, the members of the band are all happily living their lives spread out across the company. But when an old friend of theirs gets into a serious car accident, the former best friends are all forced to reunite despite their hasty separation years ago. What will happen when they're all forced to be together again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: One Second

"Hey K, I'm gonna run to Starbucks. Want the usual?" Rosalina asked, poking her head into the storage room of their clothing store, NYC Baby. After the Naked Brothers Band broke up in Kristina's senior year, Rosalina transferred from NYU to UCLA with Kristina and the girls made a life for themselves in LA, bringing a taste from their hometown to their new home.

"Yes please, thanks girl." Kristina said, putting a box onto a high shelf. She checked her watch and went back out into the main store. She turned on the radio and an old song started to play, one she remembered from middle school. She felt her phone vibrate in the back pocket of her jeans. She pulled it out and opened the text from Rosalina. It read, turn on 97.8, I miss it a lot. She quickly answered back, I know me too, I do miss my family. I miss the boys. But since that fight, I dont think either of us can handle it.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Dave, whats going on?" Thomas asked, coming into the apartment he shared with David and Qaasim. After the fight, all three of them transferred to a different school in NYC and moved down south to New Orleans after graduation. They all attended Tulane University and graduated with degrees. Thomas opened up his own garage and became a well known mechanic in the area. David became the baseball coach at the local high school and Qaasim opened a daycare with Little Grace.

"Nothing really, just ordered a pizza." David said, not moving his attention from the Yankees game on TV. "Qaasim's on his way home, he just called. I've gotta head out to make sure everything's set up for the little league tournament this weekend."

"Alright sounds good." Thomas said, plopping himself next to David. "So, how are the boys doing?"

"Down by 2. Jeter's in a slump." David sighed, taking a drink out of his bottle of Coke. The door opened a minute later.

"You guys are never gonna guess what I just saw on the way home." Qaasim said, slamming the door behind him.

"What?" The boys asked, turning their attention from the TV to Qaasim.

"A billboard for Nat and Alex. They're kicking off another world tour here next week." Qaasim said.

"And why did you think we would care? And why do you even care?" Thomas said as he turned his attention back to the game. David did the same.

"I don't care at all, I was just telling you guys. I'm still mad about the fight too. It was way out of line." Qaasim said, sitting on the couch next to his best friends.

Meanwhile...

"Are you almost packed Alex?" Nat yelled up the stairs of the London house he shared with his brother. After the Naked Brothers Band broke up, Nat and Alex dropped out of school to pursue their duo act, the Wolff Brothers.

"Yeah, I'll be right down. Is the cab here yet?" Alex asked, coming down the huge staircase. Both of them had slight British accents.

"Yes, I'll be waiting in it. Lock up when you're done." Nat went outside into the cool night and got in the waiting cab. Alex got in a few minutes later.

"Ready for the biggest year of our lives?" Alex asked his older brother.

"You bet dude." Nat grinned as the brothers did their handshake.

Meanwhile...

Cooper had just locked up his office in downtown Brooklyn. He climbed in his car and headed towards his apartment. He stopped at the red light and scanned through the radio stations. A song about love and friendship came on. It was his all time favorite song that always made him miss his old friends. The light turned green and Cooper pulled forward as he sang along to the song. Then, in an instant, everything was a blur. A semi truck ran the red light and nailed the drivers side of Cooper's small car. The collision pushed Cooper and his car into a telephone pole on the opposite side of the street. In one second, the life of the former members of the Naked Brothers Band was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coopdeedoo

"Ughh, traffic is a wreck out there." Rosalina said after her coffee run. She handed Kristina her coffee. Kristina took it without saying anything, her eyes focused on the news on TV.

"Breaking news from Brooklyn, New York, a semi-truck hit a small car into a pole. The driver of the semi was said to be drunk. One person was in the other car and they were sent to the nearest hospital in a very critical condition. No word on who exactly was in the car. We'll keep you all updated." The news anchor said. The TV changed to a commercial.

"Our hometown..." Kristina sighed. "I hate seeing those stories."

"Yeah, so do I. Ughh and drunk drivers too." Rosalina agreed. They both turned their heads to the TV again.

"In addition to the breaking news story, police have discovered the identity of the driver of the small car. Cooper Pillot was the driver of the car. Mr. Pillot is the former manager of the world famous Naked Brothers Band. We'll continue to cover this story on the 11 o'clock news later tonight." The news anchor said. The cameraman zoomed in on the damage done to Cooper's car.

"No, no, no..." Rosalina cried.

"Coop!" Kristina cried. They looked at each other and hugged.

"We've gotta get to New York ASAP." Rosalina said after they pulled themselves together.

"Let's go home. I'll call the airlines to get tickets for the soonest flight and you call Victoria and Miranda to see if they can cover the store for us." Kristina said. They locked up the store and rushed home. They got tickets for a flight at 9 that night and the girls said they could cover the store for them.

Later that night at Rosalina and Kristina's apartment, 5 pm in LA...

"Why did this happen?" Rosalina asked. "Not to my Coopdeedoo."

"We just gotta get there so we can be there for him girl." Kristina said. She picked up the picture of the band at the premiere of their movie. "You think the Tommy and the boys heard?"

"I hope so, they're gonna wanna be there." Rosalina said. "But we should call them to make sure."

In New Orleans...

"Breaking news from New York ..." The anchor said, interrupting the Yankees game the guys were all watching.

"What's so important to interrupt the Yanks game?!" Thomas said, grabbing another piece of pizza.

"Breaking news from New York, a serious car accident left one critically injured. A semi-truck collided with a small car and pushed it into a telephone pole. The semi-truck fled the scene. The driver of the car is said to be Cooper Pillot, the former manager of the Naked Brothers Band. He was airlifted to the nearest hospital..." The news anchor reported. Thomas dropped his pizza.

"Coops..." All three of them said at the same time. The phone rang and all three jumped at it. David answered it.

"Hello?" David said. Thomas and Qaasim started to pace.

"Hey Davey, its Rosalina! Did you hear about..."

"Yes, just did. Oh my god, this can't be happening. Are you and K going to New York?"

"Yeah, at 9 tonight. Are you three gonna go?"

"Mhmm, we've gotta be there for our old buddy."

"Totally agree, so I'll see my favorite boys tomorrow?"

"You sure will my girl. We'll hop on the earliest flight. Call one of us when you land."

"We will, and Kristina looked up flights for you guys. One leaves in about an hour and a half, at 9:30 your time. You think you guys can catch it?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Tell K to book the flight for us. We'll pay her back tomorrow."

"Okay, see tomorrow D." Rosalina hung up.

"Alright boys, pack your bags. We're going to New York in an hour and a half." David told them. Within 10 minutes, all three of them were packed and ready to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nose Goes

2 AM in New York...

"Okay, the girls just got here. We should get down to the terminal." Qaasim said. The three of them were sitting in Starbucks in the airport. Cooper's story kept coming up on the TV screen. A few paparazzi were looming around trying to snap pictures of them.

"Yeah, let's go." Thomas said. All three of them got up and walked to the terminal, where people were getting off the plane from LA. David saw them first and ran, followed by Thomas and Qaasim. They exchanged hugs and kisses on the cheeks with Rosalina and Kristina, as the paparazzi continued to take pictures of them.

"Have you guys gone to the hospital yet?" Kristina asked them as they left the airport.

"No, we were waiting for you." Thomas said. They started to walk the two blocks to the hospital.

"Have there been any updates on him?" Rosalina asked.

"Not that we've heard." David said. "Do you think...Uhh... they heard?"

"Umm..." They all muttered, glancing at Rosalina, who kept her head down the whole time.

"You guys can say his name." Rosalina said, still not looking up. "I'm over it; it's only been like 6 years."

"Well, noses goes on calling them!" Thomas said quickly. Everyone raced to putting their fingers to their noses, Rosalina being the last one.

"Oh, Rosalina, you don't.t have to..." Qaasim started to say.

Rosalina cut him off. "Guys, I know you're trying to be protective and all, and that's super sweet but I'm a big girl, I can do it on my own."

"Hon, are you sure?" Kristina asked her.

"Yes, but I'm calling Alex. I'm not ready to talk to him." Rosalina said, taking her phone out of her purse. She dialed Alex's number and waited for him to answer. It went to voicemail after a few rings.

"Umm, hi Alex, it's Rosalina. I don't know if you heard but Cooper's been in a really serious car wreck. Thomas, David, Qaasim, Kristina and I are all here in the city. We just wanted to make sure you knew. Bye." Rosalina hung up the phone right as they walked in the hospital.

"Hi, do you have any information on Cooper Pillot?" Thomas asked the nurse at the front desk.

"Uhm, all I have in my system is that he's on the intensive care floor, which is floor 3." She answered. "There's a waiting room up there you're welcome to wait in."

"Okay, thank you." He said as they all ran towards the elevator. Once they were on the 3rd floor, they asked the receptionist if she could tell them anything and she had no updates. They all sat in the empty waiting room next to the desk.

"So, I guess we just wait." Qaasim said. The TV was turned on to MTV music videos. They all spread at on the couches and chairs. Rosalina fell asleep in a ball leaning against David. Kristina had her legs in Qaasim's lap and Thomas fell asleep on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Can't Let the Past Ruin the Future

8 am the next morning

"Excuse me, our friend's here! Can you give us any information on him!?" Thomas heard a guy with a British accent practically yell. Being the light sleeper he was, he lifted his head up to find a man with wavy brown hair and another with curly hair talking with the receptionist. He recognized them as Nat and Alex and it took all his will power to get up and talk to them.

"Uhh hey guys..." Thomas said quietly, trying not to wake the others.

"Thomas!" Alex said, holding his hand out for him to shake. They did and patted each other on the back like typical guys. Nat and Thomas did the same thing.

"They don't have any updates yet so it's gonna be a waiting game." Thomas yawned. He saw Nat staring at a sleeping Rosalina.

"She looks just as beautiful..." Nat muttered to himself.

"You know, just cause we're all here together, doesn't mean it's gonna change what you guys did." Thomas told them.

"Look, I know what happened hurt you guys, but it was what was right at the time for us." Nat said. "I'm so sorry that we had to end things the way we did."

"Its fine dude, you're good with me. I can't let the past ruin the future. I've gotta a great life down in New Orleans."

"Got yourself a girl?" Alex asked.

"Yes sir, I do and I think she might just be the one." Thomas smiled. "Her names Abby and she's working at a huge fashion line in LA for the past year."

"Congrats man, you seem really happy!" Nat said, patting his old buddy on the back.

"I am dude, and now I've got my 2 favorite brothers in my life again. I can't wait for you guys to meet Abby." Thomas said.

"Well, we can't wait either buddy!" Alex said. The three of them sat down on a couch across from the couch Kristina and Qaasim were sleeping on. Qaasim stirred a little and opened his eyes. He sat up and saw Nat, Alex and Thomas all talking. He gave the brothers an evil stare, moved Kristina's legs off his lap, and went over to the coffee machine. Nat got up and followed him.

"Hey Qaasim, how ya been?" Nat asked, patting him on the back.

"Fine." He answered, not making any eye contact.

"Listen dude, I'm sorry about all that stuff that happened. But it's in the past now so how bout we forget about it and start over." Nat said. Qaasim looked at him straight in the eye.

"I'll think about." He bluntly said. He pulled out his phone and walked to an empty corner to call Grace. Nat went back over and sat next to Thomas. David woke up a minute later. He gently moved Rosalina off of him and covered Rosalina up with his hoodie. He noticed the brothers and shook his head. He sat on the opposite side of the waiting room and pulled out his phone, starting to text. Alex got up and sat next to him.

"Who ya texting?" He asked.

"My girlfriend." David answered, not looking up from his phone.

"Ooh, is she hot?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, she is." David answered with a smile.

"Well, that's good." Alex said. "So, are you still mad about well, you know?"

"Uhmmm, a little. Looks like Thomas is over it." David said, noticing Nat and Thomas talking and laughing like old times.

"We're really sorry man, but if all of it wouldn't have happened, imagine how different your life would be." Alex said.

"I never would have met Taylor..." He said. "Oh my god, my life would suck."

"It wouldn't suck man haha." Alex said. "You really love her don't you?"

"More than anything dude." David said. "I can't imagine my life without her."

"So, are we cool?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, we're cool." David said. The two hugged and started to talk again.


	5. Chapter 5

Just so everyone knows, i wrote this story a couple years back so i'm already done writing it so the chapters aren't going to get any longer for the most part...

Chapter 5: This Can't Be Happening

Later that day...

There still hadn't been any news about Cooper's condition. When Kristina and Rosalina woke up, they said not one word to the brothers, isolating themselves in a corner down the hall. Qaasim sat with them too, still pissed as well. David and Thomas were busy catching up with Nat and Alex.

"How are you holding up?" Qaasim asked Rosalina. It was already 3 in the afternoon and they still had no news.

"I just wanna see him." She sighed. "Just so I know he's still fighting."

"I know what you mean girl." Kristina said. She glanced over towards Nat and Alex. "I can't believe Thomas and David made up with them."

"They weren't hit as hard by all this." Qaasim said. "I mean, I get why they did it. A huge weight must be off their shoulders now. Would you guys care if I talked to them?"

"Hey, it's your choice hon; don't let the way we feel affect what you wanna do." Rosalina told him.

"Alright, I'm gonna do it." Qaasim got up and kissed the top of both of their heads. He walked over to Nat and Alex. "Hey guys, can I talk to you guys?"

"Of course man, have a seat." Alex said. David and Thomas had gone down to the cafeteria a few minutes before.

"So, ummm, I'm still pretty upset about the whole situation that happened but I wanna make peace." Qaasim said. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"We don't either dude, we're sooo sorry about all that drama. It's not the way we wanted things to go down." Nat told him. "If things would have gone the way we planned, the girl of my dreams wouldn't be pretending I don't exist."

"Well, I don't know how to help you there but they are not happy." Qaasim told him. "My advice, talk to Kristina first. They tell each other everything and if you get good with her again, you'll get your girl back."

"Thanks Q; I'm glad we're tight bro." Nat said. The two shared a quick hug and so did Alex and Qaasim.

"So, what's been going on in your life?" Alex asked. "You back with Grace?"

"I am, my brother, and I couldn't be happier." Qaasim smiled. "We're actually engaged now."

"No way!" Nat exclaimed. Qaasim pulled out his phone and showed them a picture of him and Grace the night they got engaged, her holding her hand up showing off the ring.

"Congrats man, when's the big day?" Alex asked.

"Actually, it's August 22nd..." Qaasim said. Nat got silent quickly because that was his and Rosalina's anniversary. "I hope that's not a problem for you dude, you know, being in New Orleans at that time. It's not gonna bring back memories for you, is it?"

"No, its fine, it doesn't matter. I'm there to support you and Grace on your big day, and that's all." Nat told him.

"Alright, thanks Nat." Qaasim said. A doctor came out of the elevator and they all raced there to hammer him with questions.

"Please? Calm down, all of you." He said. "Cooper's on his way up here from the operating room. He's in a serious but stable condition. There was a lot of internal bleeding in his brain and other areas. His right leg and left arm are broken. He's also got a collapsed lung too. He's really torn up but you guys are welcome to see him, one at a time."

"Alright, thanks sir." Nat said, shaking his hand. The doctor went down the hall to an empty room and began to prepare it for Cooper's arrival. A nurse came out of the elevator, pushing a bed with Cooper in it. Rosalina and Kristina immediately started tearing up. Thomas put his arms around both of them, pulling them in for a hug. David, Qaasim, Nat and Alex all stood in disbelief, so distraught by his condition. The nurse pushed him into the empty room and shut the door behind her.

"This can't be happening, things like this only happen in movies." Rosalina said through her tears. She wiped them away and looked at the guys. "Can I go first?"

"Yeah, of course." They all said.

"You were the closest to him." Qaasim told her. When the doctor and nurses came out of his room, they sympathetically smiled at Rosalina as she went in. Cooper was awake now, his eyes glancing around the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Same Old Coop

"Hey Coopdeedoo." She quietly said. He turned his head towards her and smiled slightly.

"Hey beautiful." His voice was raspy and very quiet.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Despite all my injuries, I'm good." He said with a grin. She smiled at him.

"You just never change, do you Coop?" She asked.

"Not possible girl." He smiled. "Thanks for coming. Since my parents died a few years back and my sister isolates herself from me, I don't have anyone around me."

"What about Patty?"

"We broke up last year. She lives in Chicago now." Cooper said. "What about you? You get back with Nat?"

"Cooper, you know how mad I am about all of that. I haven't talked to him since. But I probably will eventually, considering him and Alex are here too." She sighed. "Qaasim, David, and Thomas all made up with them already."

"And Kristina?"

"She's my best friend; she's just as pissed as I am." Rosalina said. "But, just between you and me, she's gonna crack soon. I know she misses them."

"What about you?"

"Of course I miss them. Alex was the best little brother ever and Nat...Nat..." Rosalina said, tearing up again.

"You okay?"

"I still love him Coops." She sighed. "I never stopped."

"It'll be okay Rosalina, he still loves you too." Cooper told her. Rosalina stood up and hugged him. He kissed her cheek and smiled at her. "You know, I love you too Rosalina."

Rosalina took his hand and held it tight. "I know hon, I love you too."

Meanwhile...

"Uhmmm, Kristina, can uhh I talk to you?" Nat asked, approaching Kristina, who was sitting in the corner again.

"Uh, sure..." She said, making room for him.

"I know you are still really upset about what happened 6 years ago but I want to make up with Rosalina and you too. I miss you guys and I don't like this not talking, it's tearing me and Alex apart." Nat told her.

"I know, it's hard on us too." Kristina said. "Rosalina hasn't been on a date since you guys broke up."

"Ughh I ruined her life." Nat moaned, burying his head into his hands. Kristina put his arm around him.

"You didn't ruin her life Nat, if you did anything; you made it a whole heck of a lot better." She told him. "The reason she never dated was because she never got over you."

"You think she'll talk to me?" Nat asked.

"With a little persuasion from me, I'm sure she will." Kristina smiled.

"Thanks Kris, I owe you." Nat said, hugging her. "I'm glad we straightened things out."

"Me too, me too." She said. "Now go over by the rest of them so I can talk to Rosalina when she comes out."

"Alright, thanks girl." Nat got up and went over to the couches with everyone else. Kristina stood up just as Rosalina came out.

"How is he?" Kristina asked Rosalina.

"He's the same old Coop." Rosalina smiled, wiping away her tears. She and Kristina hugged. "He wants to see Nat next."

"I'll go tell them." Kristina said. She ran over and quickly told Nat to go in. Then, she went back over to talk to Rosalina.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: He's Sorry

"Hey Boss man." Nat said, entering Cooper's room.

"Hey rock star. What it do?" Cooper smiled as the two did the guys handshake thing.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing well." Nat said, sitting in the chair.

"Not really well but I'm here, aren't I?" Cooper said, his voice still really raspy.

"You are my brother, and you think you can give me some advice?"

"Ahh I knew that was coming, but I sure can." Cooper said.

"It's about Rosalina. I know she's still mad about the whole situation from way before but I wanna get her back." Nat said.

Meanwhile, in the hall...

"So, I made up with Nat and Alex." Kristina told Rosalina.

"Oh, good for you." She muttered.

"Come on hon, I know you still love him." Kristina said.

"Yeah, but I wish I didn't. Not after what he did. Rosalina said, looking away so Kristina wouldn't see her cry. "Not after all that drama."

"Hey, look at me." Kristina said. Rosalina turned her head and Kristina wiped away her tears. "He's sorry."

"Yeah he might have said that, but do you expect me to forgive him after everything that happened?" Rosalina asked.

"No, I guess not. I guess it was easy for me because he didn't do that much to me. Well besides break my best friend's heart into a million pieces." Kristina said, moving a piece of hair out of Rosalina's face. Rosalina leaned her head onto Kristina's shoulder.

Meanwhile, back in Cooper's room...

"Thanks again Coop, this really helped." Nat said, giving his friend a hug.

"Thanks for being here bro, I really appreciate it." Cooper said.

"No, it's my pleasure. I'll always be here for you Coop, no matter where I am in the world." Nat told him.

"I know man, I know." Cooper told him, yawning after. "Hey, can you tell the others I'm gonna take a quick nap and then they can visit?"

"Of course my man." Nat said. "Love you."

"Love you too Nat." Cooper said. He closed his eyes as Nat left the room. He looked over and saw Kristina consoling Rosalina. He knew that she was probably crying about him. He went over to the guys and told them what he and Cooper talked about.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I Lost Everything

"Hey, I'm gonna go call Miranda and Victoria to check in at the store. You okay?" Kristina asked Rosalina. They hadn't said a word to each other for the past 30 minutes.

"Mhmm, go ahead. I'm okay." She said. Kristina got up and walked down to the bathroom.

"Alright guys, I'm going in." Nat said. He got up and made his way over to Rosalina. She saw him walking over to her and she looked down.

"What do you want?" She asked, not looking at him.

"I want to talk." He said, sitting down next to her. She moved as far away from him as she could.

"Good for you." She muttered.

"Alright, if you don't wanna talk, then listen. I know what I did to you broke your heart and I'm truly sorry about it. I thought it was the best decision at the time and I now realized that it wasn't. I lost everything 6 years ago, my best friends, my dad, and you. You mean the world to me Rosalina." Nat told her. She rolled her eyes at him. "Please just say something."

"Do you even know what you did?" She asked him.

"Of course I know, I was there." Nat said. They sat in silence, both of them thinking about what happened 6 years ago.

_6 years ago (FLASHBACK)_

_"I've got a new song for you. Nat told Rosalina. They were hanging out in her dorm room before they had to go to rehearsal. He grabbed his acoustic guitar and started to play it for her. "It's called Forever."_

_Rosalina watched a 17 year old Nat sing to her and she couldn't help but smile. The song was of course about her and it melted her heart. He sang about their relationship and how much he loved her. After the song, she smiled wide at him and pulled him in for a hug. The hug turned into a kiss and the kiss turned in to a make out session. Nat started to take his shirt off but Rosalina stopped him._

_"Nat..." Rosalina said, pulling away and shaking her head._

_"What baby? You don't wanna?" Nat asked, trying to kiss her again but she pulled away. She held up her hand, showing off her purity ring. "Oh come on babe, you know we're gonna be together forever so let's have our first time be special, were in the mood and ready, so let's do it." _

_"No, Nat, I'm not doing it." She said. _

_"Come on babe, stop being such a prude." Nat said, trying to kiss her again. "I love you, isn't that enough?"_

_"Nat...We can't..." She said, getting up from the couch. "We need to go to rehearsal."_

_"Oh, I guess we do." He said, looking at his watch. The two left in silence and the ride to the studio was silent._

_"I'm sorry babe." Nat said, looking over at her when they stopped at a red light._

_"It's fine." She muttered. "As long as it doesn't happen again, okay?"_

_"It won't." Nat said, grabbing her hand._

_"Thanks Nat." Rosalina said, leaning over and kissing him quickly before the light turned. Nat pulled into the parking lot of the studio and the two got out and went inside. Everyone else was already there and setting up so Nat and Rosalina joined them. Rosalina noticed both Nat and Alex looked a bit nervous and tense. They whispered to each other during breaks and kept looking at their iPhones. After rehearsal, the two called a band meeting, surprising everyone including Cooper, who had no idea what it was about._

_"So, umm, guys. Me and Alex wanted to talk to you about something. You guys remember a couple months back we went to London for that music thing. Well, it was actually an audition for this special music program. And well, we got in." Nat said. _

_"And ummm, this program requires for us to move to...London." Alex said. The band's smiles all turned to confused looks, especially Rosalina's._

_"So, what does that mean for us?" Thomas asked. "You know, the Naked Brothers Band?"_

_"Uhmmm, well, we we're hoping it'd be okay if we took a break for a while." Alex said._

_"But not a breakup, we still wanna be a band. We just wanna take a break for a while." Nat said._

_"How come you guys never mentioned anything about this to us?" Qaasim asked._

_"Cause we didn't wanna get our hopes up." Alex told them._

_"Well, we're your best friends. Don't you think we should have known about it?" David said._

_"Look, we're sorry guys." Nat said. "Is it cool if we take a break for a bit?"_

_"How long is a bit?" Kristina asked them._

_"Uhh...4 years." Alex said._

_"What?!" The band all exclaimed._

_"Come on guys, we want to become better musicians and this program will help so much." Nat pleaded._

_"Shouldn't this have been a mutual decision?" Qaasim asked._

_"It is, were telling you guys right now!" Alex said._

_"Yeah, telling us! We had no say in the decision." David said._

_"You guys already made the decision; you're just breaking the news to us." Thomas said._

_"Nat, I can't believe you kept this from me." Rosalina told him. "I thought we agreed that wed tell each other EVERYTHING."_

_"We did babe, but me and Alex didn't wanna get our hopes up." Nat told her._

_"So what Nat? Did you even think about us? Me and you?" _

_"Of course I did." Nat said. "I haven't stopped thinking about how much it's gonna suck being away from you."_

_"Do you guys even wanna be in the Naked Brothers Band anymore?" Rosalina asked them. "Honestly?"_

_Nat and Alex looked at each other and the rest of the band could tell what they were thinking. Rosalina shook her head and got up. "That's what I thought."_

_She ran from the room in tears and Nat followed after her. "Rosalina, wait!"_

_"What? Wanna tell me more about this new life you've got planned out?"_

_"Rosalina, I'm sorry." Nat said. "But, come on, this is a once in a lifetime chance babe, I can't turn it down."_

_"I get that Nat, but what about us?" Rosalina asked. "You're just leaving us in the dust as you guys go solo. It does gonna happen; you guys are the stars of the band. Were just here for backup."_

_"We didn't think the band was what you guys wanted to do the rest of your life." Nat said._

_"How do you know? You and the guys are still juniors, Kristina graduates next week and Alex is starting high school next year." Rosalina said. "Have you even asked them what they wanna do for the rest of their lives?"_

_"Uh no but it's not like you guys write the music or anything." Nat said. _

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa we all write music!" Thomas said, barging in through the door. It turned out; the whole band had been listening from the other side. _

_"Yeah, we just know if we show it to you guys, you'll turn it down because you wanna be the stars of the show." David said._

_"Guys, were sorry!" Alex said._

_"Yes, we know! You've only said it like 10 times!" Qaasim said._

_"Alright, guys, stop yelling!" Rosalina said. "Nat, are you and Alex leaving the band?"_

_"Yes." He muttered. Rosalina shook her head and walked away._

_"Fine, I guess were done talking about this." Nat called after her. "Just walk away like you always do Rosalina, I guess things don't change!"_

_"What are you saying Nat?" Rosalina yelled back. "I'm walking away because you're being so ridiculous!"_

_"Ridiculous? I'm trying to break this to you lightly but you're making it so hard." Nat told her._

_"I'm making it hard because I have to. You're being so stubborn and stupid." Rosalina said. "Nat, you and Alex are throwing your lives away!"_

_"We are not throwing our lives away! This is our dream Rosalina, why can't you wrap your head around it?"_

_"I thought your dream was to spend the rest of your life with me. That'd we'd never leave each other's side until the day we died." Rosalina said. "What happened to that?"_

_"I...I" Nat struggled to answer._

_"Oh wait! It all makes sense now! This is why you tried to push me past my limits earlier. You wanted to have sex before you left so that you'd be experienced when you got there. You knew how much that promise I made means to me and you just wanted to do it."_

_"You did what?!" Thomas asked Nat. "Did you try to have sex with her?"_

_"It's not really any of your business Thomas." Nat said, trying to avoid the truth._

_"Yeah it is, you know how much that promise means to her and you wanted to make her break it." Qaasim said, stepping in as well._

_"Guys, this is really just between me and Nat started to say but he was too late." Thomas, Qaasim, and David all stormed away. Kristina followed them as well. Rosalina looked at him and took off the bracelet he'd given her when they were little. She placed it in his hand and shook her head._

_"I'm done Nat." Rosalina said, running her hands through her hair. "Goodbye."_

_Rosalina ran after the rest of the band, leaving Cooper and the brothers. Cooper stepped closer. "I really wish you guys would have told me. But, I guess I see where you're coming from so have a good time."_

_"Well keep in touch bro, thanks for understanding." Nat said hugging him._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Baby

"Nat, I can't just forgive you." Rosalina said, getting up and walking down the hall. She glanced back at him as she wiped away her tears. She went into the bathroom to talk to Kristina.

"I can't deal with this!" Rosalina cried. Kristina looked up from the mirror and saw Rosalina crying.

"What hon?" Kristina asked, hugging her. "Nat?"

"Who else makes me cry this much?" Rosalina asked. "I just had a total flashback of that horrible fight and it makes me even more pissed off about it."

"Hey, we gotta get outta here. It'll be okay." Kristina said. The only person sitting there was Nat, who had his guitar with him. The rest of the boys were sitting in the corner Rosalina and Kristina had been camped out in. Kristina whispered to Rosalina, "Go."

Rosalina debated it in her head for a minute and sat down across from Nat. "What?"

"Alright, I wanna play a song for you. And, it kind of fits this situation so just listen okay? Nat said. Rosalina nodded as he started to strum the opening to Baby by Justin Bieber. "I know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You want my love, you want my heart. And we will never, ever, ever be apart. Are we an item, girl quit playing. Were just friends, what are you saying? Take another good look in my eyes, my first love broke my heart for the first time and I was like, baby, baby, baby, noo. I'm like baby, baby, baby, noo. I'm like baby, baby, baby noo. I thought you'd always be mine. Baby, baby, baby ohh. I'm like baby, baby, baby noo. I'm like baby, baby, baby ohh. I thought you'd always be mine. For you, I woulda done whatever. And I just can't believe we ain't together. And I'm gonna play it cool, while I'm losing you. I'll buy you anything; I'll buy you any ring. And I'm in pieces, baby fix me. Shake me til you wake me from this bad dream. Going down, down, down. And I just can't believe my first love won't be around and I'm like baby, baby, baby ohh. I'm like baby, baby, baby no. Baby, baby, baby, oh. I thought you'd always be mine. Baby, baby, baby oh. I'm like baby, baby, baby no. I'm like baby, baby, baby, ohh. I thought you'd always be mine." Nat sang as he continued to strum along. When it got to Ludacris part, he stopped strumming and started to rap it. "When I was 13, I had my first love. There was nobody that ever compared to my baby and there ain't nobody that could ever come above. She had me going crazy, oh I was star stuck. She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks. She make my heart pound and skip a beat when I see her on the street and at school on the playground , but I really wanna see her on the weekends. She know she got me dazing cause she was so amazing and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...baby."

"Nat..." Rosalina said. She couldn't help but smile. "That's my favorite song."

"I know, and I had to stop before the end because I'm not gone Rosalina." Nat told her. "I'm always here for you. Here, I want you to have it. Even if were not together anymore. "

"You kept it? All these years?" Rosalina asked as he handed her the old bracelet.

"Of course I did." Nat said. "You think I'd forget about my baby? I know it was horrible. Looking back on it now, I feel like the biggest douche bag and I'm so sorry I ever said that stuff and pushed you that far. But Rosalina, you're the one. My life without out you for the last 6 years may seem great from the outside, you know, world tours, hit albums, screaming fans, sold out shows and traveling the world. But I didn't really enjoy it all like I should have. It should been the Naked Brothers Band, not just me and Alex. The reason I formed the band was to have fun with my friends and share my music. But it turned into something I really loved and I wanted to take it as far as possible. And it tore my life apart. I lost my dad, who hasn't spoken to us for 4 years, I lost my best friends since pre-K, and I lost you." Nat said. "I want it back, I want it all back."

"Nat, I don't know if I can just forgive you right away."

"Well, at least think about it, okay?" Nat asked her.

"Alright..." She said, getting up. She turned around and saw the disappointed faces of Kristina and everyone else. Rosalina turned around and saw a disappointed Nat putting his guitar back in its case. She ran back towards him. Nat noticed and scooped her up into his arms for a hug. He spun her around and looked into her eyes. They both smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss. Kristina and the boys all cheered and smiled at the sight of the old lovebirds together again.

"It was the song, wasn't it?" Nat asked when they pulled apart. He was still holding her in his arms. She smiled even wider. "I knew it! Boy, am I romantic or what?!"

"Oh shut up and give me another kiss Mr. Wolff." She grinned, leaning in and quickly kissing him again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Girl Situation

"Hey guys, sorry to wake you all, but Cooper is awake now and ready for more visitors." The doctor said, waking up the sleeping friends. "As many of you as you'd like can go in now. He's doing a lot better."

"Oh thanks doctor." Qaasim said, shaking his hand. "So, who wants to go in with me?"

"I will." Kristina said, shaking awake a sleeping Alex, who had his legs in her lap. "Hey sleepy head, get up. Cooper's awake. You said you had to talk to him about your girl situation."

"Oh yeah, thanks." Alex yawned. "Wait, how'd you know I had to talk to him about a girl?"

"Alex, you've talked in your sleep since you were 6. How do you think we found out where you hide all you secret food on tour?" David asked him.

"WHAT?! You guys told me it was rats!" Alex exclaimed.

"And you believed us?" Thomas laughed along with everyone else. Alex pouted and followed Kristina and Qaasim into the room.

"Hey my man!" Qaasim said as he entered Cooper's room first. They did the guy handshake.

"Hi Coopypoo!" Kristina squealed, running and giving him a hug.

"Coopa Troopa!" Alex smiled, giving his old friend a hug.

"It's so good to see you guys." Cooper said, in his raspy voice that was barley there.

"It's good to see awake and well, alive." Alex said.

"Yeah, we were all super worried." Qaasim told him. "The girls wouldn't stop crying out there."

"So, I was scared my boy wouldn't make it!"

While Kristina, Alex, and Qaasim talked with Cooper, Nat and Rosalina went on a walk through the hospital.

"So, how do you like England?" Rosalina asked him.

"Ehhh, it's alright. But nothing compares to being here with you." Nat smiled.

"Well, are you gonna go back?" Rosalina asked.

"Uhh, me and Alex were supposed to kick off our world tour yesterday in New Orleans." Nat told her. "I thought you...knew."

"No, I hadn't heard anything. What are you guys gonna do about it then?"

"We canceled the first few concerts and added them onto the end of the tour." Nat said. "But I don't know if I wanna do the tour anymore."

"What are you saying Nat? It's always been your dream to do a world tour!" Rosalina said.

"Well yeah, but what about you? What about us?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll come visit you guys all the time." Rosalina said. "I'm not letting you give up this huge opportunity."

"Okay, but as soon as this tour is over, me and Alex are moving to L.A." Nat said.

"You guys don't have to leave London just cause of me." She told him,

"No, I want to. And Alex hates it there anyway." Nat told her. "Juanita moved out to L.A. after she graduated and Alex has been trying to win her back forever."

"Is that what he's talking to Cooper about?"

"Yupp, I'm sure Cooper will give him some good advice." Nat said. "After all, he helped me get you back."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Rosalina laughed. Nat stopped in the hallway, and pulled her towards him.

"These past 6 years, I've been waiting to do this again." He told her. She leaned in to kiss him and he took off running. "Race you to Coopers room, first one there buys everyone coffee!"

"Ooohh, Nat Wolff, you are dead!" She laughed, chasing after him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I love you times two

"Hey you two, Coop is up." Qaasim told Nat and Rosalina when they returned. "Go tell him your great news."

"Thanks Qaasim, we will." Rosalina smiled. She and Nat walked hand in hand into his room.

"Ohh well look who it is, my favorite couple!" Cooper said. "I'm glad to see you two are on good terms."

"All thanks to you Cooper." Nat said. "Not that I wanted you to get in a deadly car accident or anything but still..."

"Haha yeah, I got you." Cooper smiled. "So, Kristina said you two are in town for a while?"

"Oh yeah, we can stay as long as possible. We'll help you get back on your feet, you know, if you want us too." Rosalina said.

"I'd love it, thank you so much." Cooper said. "You all can crash at my place tonight; the nurse up front has all my clothes and stuff. The key is in my pants pocket."

"Alright we'll get it on the way out." Nat said. "So, what'd Alex talk to you about?"

"Haha, don't act like you don't already know. He wants to get his girl back." Cooper said. "And apparently David's having some trouble in that area too. He and his girl got in a huge fight. He thinks he's in love but he hasn't told her yet."

"Ohh yeah, Qaasim was telling me about that." Rosalina said. "You talk some sense into him and tell him to call her? Where does she live, LA?"

"Yeah, she lives with Thomas's girlfriend. And of course, I did." Cooper said. "He's gotta tell her."

"He sure does." Nat said, glancing at his watch. "Hey, we're gonna head out in a few. You get some sleep and we'll be here bright and early in the morning."

"Alright guys, bye." He said, hugging them both. "I'm happy for you two, really truly happy."

"Thanks Coop. It means a lot." Rosalina said. She and Nat went back out into the lobby where David was pacing and everyone else was sitting on the couches watching him.

"What's up with him?" Nat quietly asked them as he and Rosalina sat down.

"He's about to call Taylor." Alex whispered. They all watched as David dialed the number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey...Cooper's good, he's gonna be okay...yeah I told him...look, I know you're mad at me but I'm really sorry that I've been such a jerk to you but I love you...what do you mean turn around?" David asked. He turned around and saw Taylor standing at the end of the hallway. He just stared at her. She looked just as beautiful as she did the last day he saw her before she left for California. Her blond hair was up in a bun and she was wearing one of his old hoodies. David dropped his phone and ran towards her. He picked her up in his arms, giving her a tight hug.

"I love you too." She grinned at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. The gang all smiled at them.

"Wow, Coop's 2 for 2 today." Qaasim said.

"He's always been good with this stuff." Thomas said. "Awhh now I wish my girl was here."

"Ohh, Thomas!" Taylor said, breaking up her make out session with David. "Come here."

"Oh come on baby, I was giving you some of my best work!" David complained. Taylor elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut up." She said through her clenched teeth. "Hey, you can come out now!"

Thomas turned around and saw Abby come out from behind the corner. She ran to him and he picked her up and spun her around. "Abbs, I've missed you!"

"No, I've missed you babe!" Abby said, giving him a kiss. "I can't stand being away from you any longer."

"I know, but you're almost done with your line in LA. Just a few more months and it'll be all done." Thomas said. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm all done." She told him.

"What do you mean you're all done? You can't just quit!" He told her.

"I didn't quit hon, were done. We finished it." Abby said. "It'll be in stores next fall!"

"Oh my god, I'm so proud of you!" Thomas exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. "So this means you can come home to New Orleans with me?!"

"Yepp!" She shrieked. "My brother is coming into town tomorrow with the rest of my stuff."

"I love you." He told her, pulling her into a long kiss.

"I love you too Thomas."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: It's What Rebels Do

After they finally broke apart the two reunited couples, the gang headed to Cooper's apartment for the night. It was pretty big for just one person living there. He had a lot of their old instruments there for safekeeping. Everyone hung out for a while relieving old memories. Everyone else went to bed, leaving just Alex and Kristina awake.

"This sucks!" Kristina complained. "Everyone here is happily in love and I haven't been on a date in forever."

"I know how you feel. The girl I love is in California and has no idea how I feel about her." Alex said. "And you're telling me all that time in LA and you haven't met one guy you like?"

"Not one, the last guy I had feelings for was...uh..." Kristina started to say.

"Who Kristina?" Alex asked her.

"You know that guy from Amigos, Ryan Gilmore. Well, it's a long story and he broke my heart and..." Kristina said.

"That Gilmore kid? He was a total douche." Alex said. "What'd he do to you?"

"He...uhh...he was abusive. He punched and hit me a lot. He always told me that he didn't deserve me and that he only kept me around so he could push me around." Kristina said, starting to cry talking about it.

"WHAT?!" Alex yelled. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Alex...no...just..." She said but she couldn't stop crying. Alex calmed down when he saw her crying. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She started to cry into his shoulder. They heard footsteps come down the stairs and Rosalina appeared from the darkness of the hallway.

"What's wrong?!" She asked them.

"Do you know about Ryan?" Alex asked her as Rosalina sat down on the other side of Kristina.

"Of course I know about that piece of crap. He almost killed my best friend!" She said. "Is that what she's crying about? Hon, what about him?"

"You know, when we first got here and you and Thomas, David and Qaasim went to the cafeteria after I fell asleep. Well, he...woke me up and told me that I had to go with him to do you know, in the closet. And I said no, and he said he was gonna kill me and I don't wanna die!" Kristina cried. Rosalina hugged her tight for a long time.

"You're not gonna die." Rosalina told her soothingly.

"He's the one who's gonna die.." Alex muttered. "I'll take care of him K, don't you worry about a thing."

"Alex, you're still the same guy." Kristina smiled. "Always trying to be the big strong one and trying to protect us."

"It's was rebels are supposed to do." He winked. He gave her a hug. "You're my girl Kristina. Nobody's gonna take that from me. Well, unless I approve of course."

"I love you Al." Kristina smiled.

The next morning

"Morning love!" Nat grinned when Rosalina walked in the kitchen. He and everyone else were all gathered around the counter island in the kitchen with coffee in hand.

"Huh?" She said with a yawn. "Wait, you mean yesterday wasn't a dream?! I really am back together with you!?"

"Haha yeah you are!" Nat smiled, putting his arm around her and kissing the top of her head. She smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"So, since were all up, let's head to the hospital." Qaasim said.

"Ohh, well, me, Abby, Taylor, and David are gonna head to the airport to pick up Abby's brother." Thomas told them. "We'll meet you there after. Anyone else wanna come?"

"Uhhh I will." Kristina said. She had told the rest of the gang about Ryan and they were all furious and promised to protect her.

"Okay, cool. Let's head out then."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Mr. Right

Kristina's POV, at the airport

"Patrick!" Abby yelled to her brother. A guy around my age turned around and started to walk towards us. He had short, brown hair and was wearing a shirt that showed off his muscles. He dropped his bags and hugged his sister and then shook Thomas's hand. This guy was actually pretty cute. I turned around as we started to leave and spotted someone I did not want to see. I grabbed David's arm and motioned towards him. He nodded at Thomas and they walked towards him. I ran after them to make sure they didn't start too much trouble.

"Hey Gilmore, stay away from Kristina, ya hear?" Thomas told him.

"Yeah, who's stopping me? Cause it sure as hell ain't the two of you." Ryan said, punching David and then punching Thomas, knocking them both over. Ryan then grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

"Ryan...get off of me..." I said, struggling to wiggle out of his tight grip.

"Ehhh, I don't think so." He said with an evil grin.

"She said get off!" Patrick said, pushing Ryan to the ground. He pulled me down with him. Patrick held out his hand and helped me up. "You ok?"

"Yeah..." I said, gazing into his green eyes. "I'm fine...now."

"Good, come on. Let's get away from this piece of crap." Patrick said. The girls had helped Thomas and David up.

"Hey, umm, you didn't have to do that." I told Patrick as we started to walk to the hospital. "I mean I don't even know you."

"Well yeah, but a man never grabs a girl like that, never. And especially not one as beautiful as you." Patrick told me. I blushed and couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks...nobody's called me beautiful in a long time." I said. "All Ryan ever called me was fine or smoking."

"My feelings toward this guy are getting worse by the second." Patrick said. "Is it alright if you tell me the whole story? I mean, only if you're comfortable about telling me."

"Sure, but it's kind of a hard story for me to tell. I tend to cry a lot..." I said. By now, we were trailing behind everyone else.

"Well, I've got a shoulder for you to cry on right here." He said. "Now start from the beginning."

Meanwhile, at the hospital

"Babe, why're you so worked up?" Nat asked Rosalina. Cooper wasn't awake yet so they were in the cafeteria with Alex and Qaasim.

"Ryan has this way of finding out where Kristina is and I'm worried he found her there and she's in danger." Rosalina said.

"She's fine, she's with Thomas and David, who would risk their lives to protect her." Nat told her. "And I was talking to Abby about her brother and she said he's an all-state football player. He's gotta be strong too. That Gilmore punk wouldn't dare step a foot near her again."

"He better not." Rosalina said. "Wanna head back up there?"

"Yeah sure." Nat said. They went and got Qaasim and Alex from the vending machines and they went back upstairs. When they got there, Thomas, David and everyone else was already there. When Kristina saw Rosalina, she stopped her conversation with Patrick and ran towards her.

"Oh, hi hun. What's up?" Rosalina asked as the two embraced in a hug.

"He was there." I whispered, only loud enough for Rosalina to hear.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She asked me in return. We pulled apart and I smiled.

"Haha yes I am." I said. "I think I found Mr. Right."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Birthday Present

"What?! Tell me the whole story and don't leave anything out!" Rosalina told her. The two went off to talk and Nat joined everyone else.

"Hey Nat, do you think Patty knows about Cooper?" David asked.

"Good question. I mean, I know they broke up last year but still, this is some pretty serious stuff." Nat said.

"You think we should call her?" Thomas suggested.

"Yeah, I think I've still got her number in here somewhere." Qaasim said, pulling out his phone. "I'll be right back."

"OH MY GOD! KRIS!" Everyone heard Rosalina yell from down the hall. The two ran from around the corner and Kristina pointed at Patrick. Rosalina smiled and gave her a huge hug. Patrick noticed them looking at him and Kristina motioned for him to join them. He grinned and got up from his seat.

"Hi, I'm guessing you're Rosalina?" Patrick said. "I'm Patr..."

"Ohhh I know who you are." Rosalina said, giving him a hug. "I love you already."

"Hahaha I'm guessing Kristina told you about the little situation at the airport." Patrick laughed.

"She did and you are my hero right now." Rosalina said. "But if you break her heart, I'll break your face."

"I wouldn't dare break her heart." Patrick told her. "She's way too perfect for me to do that to her."

"Awhh stop it!" Kristina said, nudging him in the side.

"No, you stop it!" He smiled, nudging her back.

"Awhhh you guys are make me jealous!" Rosalina said. "Have fun you two."

"Ohhh we will." Kristina said, leaning against Patrick.

"Remember you've got that condom in your purse!" Rosalina whispered with a giggle. Kristina gasped and her face turned bright red as Rosalina ran over to Nat.

"Uhmmm can I ask why you have a condom in your purse? And why Rosalina knows about it?" Patrick asked.

"Haha, birthday present. Looooong story." Kristina said. "You wanna meet Cooper?"

"Of course! There's no like blood or anything on him right? Cause that stuff makes me sick." Patrick asked.

"No way, I hate blood too!" Kristina exclaimed. "And no, he's all good. Just a lot of casts and such."

"Okay good." Patrick smiled. The two interlocked hands and went into Cooper's room.

"Hey Coopy!" Kristina smiled. Cooper looked a lot better than he did the night before.

"Hey Krissy!" He said in a high pitch voice, trying to imitate her. She rolled her eyes and gave him a hug.

"How ya feeling?" Kristina asked. "You seem back to your normal self."

"A lot better but what about you?" Cooper asked. "Any updates on the douche bag situation?"

"Uhmmm yes. We had a run in at the airport but luckily this amazing guy saved me." Kristina said as Patrick put his arm around her. "By the way, this is Abby's brother Patrick."

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard great things about you." Patrick said, shaking Cooper's hand.

"Well that's good to hear." Cooper laughed. "And does Rosalina approve of him? Because if she does, I definitely do as well."

"Haha she loves him." Kristina smiled. "And I'm starting to feel the same way."

"Ohhh really? Hmmm, that's interesting." Patrick said. "Excuse us Cooper, we've got some serious making out to do."

"Haha ok you two, have fun." Cooper said as Patrick picked Kristina up in his arms. "Remember your condom Kristina!"

"Does everyone know about this condom in your purse or what?" Patrick laughed.

"Hahaha 16th birthday present from Thomas and David."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Love

"Alex, you'll never guess who's downstairs!" Qaasim said, running from down the hall.

"Uhh who Qaasim?" Alex asked him. He seemed to be the only one not happy here.

"Juanita!" Qaasim exclaimed. Alex's face lit up.

"For reals?" He asked.

"Yeah! She's on her way up here to see Cooper." Qaasim said. "It's time dude, you gotta tell her."

"Oh god, I'm nervous." Alex said.

"You can do it bro." Nat told him just as the elevator opened. Juanita stepped out and immediately locked eyes with Alex. She shook her head and looked away.

"Juanita! Just talk to me, it's all I ask." Alex told her.

"Fine, what do you want?" Juanita asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Alex told her.

"And why would you want that?"

"Because I've been in love with you since we were 8. You're the most amazing girl I have ever met and if don't get you all to myself, then well I don't know what would happen, but it wouldn't be good." Alex told her. Her straight face slowly turned into a smile and she opened her arms for a hug.

"I can't say no to that, now can I?" She giggled.

"That was my plan." He smiled. "Now let's go see Cooper. He'll be so excited his advice worked."

"Looks like everyone's happy now." Rosalina smiled.

"Not Cooper, he's still heartbroken over Patty." Nat said.

"Not for long, she just landed here." Qaasim said, looking up from his phone. "She's coming to make up with him."

"YES!" They all shouted.

"You guys gotta play it cool. Let's surprise Coop, he'll have no idea." Qaasim told them. They all nodded and went back to what they were doing. About 20 minutes later, the elevator opened and Patty stepped out, with a rolling suitcase behind her. She exchanged hugs with her old friends. She kept looking over at Cooper's room, where she saw Alex and Juanita walk out of.

"Just go in there." Rosalina told her. "He's miserable without you."

"You sure?" Patty asked.

"Positive." Nat told her. She nodded her head and went in.

"Hi Cooper." Patty said, tears forming when she saw his condition.

"Patty, what are you doing here?" Cooper asked in shock. "I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you." Patty told him. "You were my first love..."

"And you were mine." Cooper smiled. "You were my only love."

"Cooper, I'm sorry. I never should have broken up with you. I know that work means a lot to you and I should have been more understanding." Patty said. "Will you give me another chance?"

He smiled at her and started to laugh. "Of course."

"I can't believe I let you go." Patty told him.

"I can't believe I let you leave." He said, pulling her into a long kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Thanks to You

4 months later, in New Orleans

"Now the newlyweds would like any other happy couple to join them on the dance floor." The DJ announced. Grace and Qaasim were happily dancing around the floor to Alex's song, Thump Thump Thump. The rest of the gang got on the dance floor with their loved ones.

"Have I ever told you that you changed my life?" Nat whispered to Rosalina as they danced.

"Only every day." She smiled at him. "Have I told you that you've made my life worth living?"

He smiled at her. "You sure have."

Nat moved his glance from Rosalina up to the dance floor, where he smiled at the sight of the rest of his friends happy. Kristina and Patrick were dancing as close as possible, Thomas and Abby were smiling at each other, David and Taylor were laughing as David stumbled in his too big shoes, Cooper and Patty were slowly moving around, trying to keep Cooper from straining his injuries, and Alex and Juanita were dancing like little kids again.

"This is the life." He smiled as the song ended.

"Alright, next up we have two of Qaasim's best friends, famous rock stars, Nat and Alex Wolff!" The DJ said. Nat and Alex got on stage to perform a few songs.

"Hey everyone, this first song were gonna sing is an old one. This is Nowhere, and it's dedicated to Rosalina Tai, Kristina Reyes, David Levi, Thomas Batuello, Qaasim Middleton, and Cooper Pillot. We couldn't be more excited to be back in each other's lives again." Nat said as he and Alex began to strum on their acoustic guitars. The old band members smiled and sang along.

"Now this next song is dedicated to my best friend and the love of my life, Rosalina. We've been through so much since we were little kids but none of its changed the way I feel about you. I've loved you since the day I met you exactly 20 years ago to this day. This song is called I Won't Love You Any Less."

Rosalina couldn't take her eyes off of Nat as he sang. He had a constant smile plastered to his face and it made her smile even more. He and Alex had just finished their tour the night before and Rosalina couldn't be prouder of them. Nat called her every night at exactly 10 her time so they could talk, no matter what time it was where he was. Things were going awesome and she couldn't imagine life getting any better. She wiped away the few tears from her cheeks and clapped as they finished the song.

"I love you girl. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Rosalina, will you marry me?" Nat asked her from up on stage. Her jaw dropped as Nat hopped off stage. She tackled him in a hug and couldn't stop smiling.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me for 20 years." She told him. They embraced in a long kiss. On stage, Alex signaled to the DJ to play Your Smile, which had been Rosalina and Nat's song since they were teenagers. They pulled apart and Kristina practically knocked Rosalina over in a hug.

"Oh my god!" They both shrieked. The rest of the gang all crowded around them and everyone was hugging everyone.

"You know what, thanks to you Coop." Nat said. "Because none of this would have happened if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah, we love you Coopy Poo!" Kristina said, giving him a huge hug. The rest of the band joined in and for the first time in a long time, they felt like a family once again.  
THE END!

Hope you guys like it! Continue to read my other story, "Sweet Summertime." and ill try and post a new story soon! keep reviewing, you guys are awesome! Also, check out my story "Thanks for the Memories" i wrote it a long time ago but as long as people keep reading, ill keep posting!


End file.
